A Familiar Love
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Temperance wakes up to to learn she cannot remember the last two years of her life. Will she ever remember her past? Will she be able to rebuild the happiness she had achieved? Will she once again believe in love? BB
1. Chapter 1

A/N- here's my newest fiction, hope you enjoy it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Tempe? Tempe!" Brennan could hear Booths muffled voice making its way through the deafening humming and beeping around her, but the pain radiating from her entire body made it impossible to open her eyes. After what felt like an eternity of struggling she opened her eyes, only to shut them immediately at the bright light.

"Nurse! Nurse! Get Dr. Valois! Quick, she's waking up!" Booth's voice yelled.

Temperance wanted to tell him not so loud, but her mouth only emitted a one syllable groan.

"Dr. Brennan." An unfamiliar voice called her name. "Dr. Brennan, please open your eyes for me." He repeated this command multiple times before Temperance opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Dr. Brennan, can you speak to me?" A middle aged man in a white coat asked, leaning over her.

"I-" Temperance started before taking a deep breath, "Yes, I think so." She said shakily… "What's…where-?"

"Just one moment Dr. Brennan. Can you feel this?" He asked, touching her toes.

"Yes." She answered, looking around the room nervously, seeing all unfamiliar faces except Booth, who looked as if he was worn out from crying.

"Tempe, are you in pain?" Booth asked, through the doctors questions.

"Yes…" Temperance said, not wanting to move.

"Where?" The doctor asked her to specify.

"Everywhere." She answered truthfully; her entire body seemed to be throbbing.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked, looking down at his chart."

"Um…" Temperance struggled to recall, "I think I was getting ready for dinner with Angela at… at Galileo I think… She had some kind of news…" Temperance drew a deep breath until a pain in her chest stopped her.

The doctor looked at Booth who only gave a shrug saying, "Angela's on her way, she can tell us."

The doctor nodded, "Her vitals look good I'm assuming you'd like to tell her about-"

Booth cut him off, "Yes…"

"About what?" Temperance asked, slightly worried as the doctor exited the room. "What happened to me Booth?!"

Booth sat down on the hospital bed, a bit close for Temperance's comfort. "Tempe… listen, there was-"

"Why are you calling me Tempe?" She asked panicked, "No one calls me Tempe but Russ!"

"You asked me to." Booth said, a look of panic coming across his face.

"When?!"

"Almost two years ago."

"What year is it Booth…" Temperance asked, he voice low.

"2008..." Booth said slowly.

"No… no it's not even 2007, what kind of joke is this!" Temperance said, adrenaline pumping through her body.

"No Tempe…" Booth said taking out his cell phone to show her the date.

"Don't call me that!" Temperance yelled, her head throbbing along with the rest of her body.

"Okay… Brennan… calm down." Booth said quickly, standing up.

"What's going on?!" Temperance yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's okay, it'll be okay." Angela appeared in the doorway, Temperance looked over, immediately noticing the pregnant stomach showing Angela was at least 7 months along.

Booth ran over to Angela at the door, leaning in and whispering something which Temperance only heard the end of, "I don't think she would be able to handle it..."

"You're-You're…" Temperance stammered.

"Yeah, knocked up." Angela said, walking over to her best friend's side and cupping her hand. "I'm married too, a year next month."

"I was at the wedding?" Temperance asked hesitantly.

Angela smiled, "Of course sweetie, you were my maid of honor, as much as you thought it was stupid."

"I don't remember any of it…" Temperance said, her voice growing quiet.

"You will, in time." Angela encouraged with a smile, optimistic as always.

"Agent Booth, can we talk to you?" Dr. Valois appeared in the doorway, smiling to Temperance before leading Booth out of the room.

"How long has it been Angela? How long have I been in here? What happened to me?!" Temperance asked, every question causing her to look more panicked.

Angela sighed, "Maybe we should wait… that's probably a bit much for right now. We'll all have time later…"

"At least tell me who you're married to." Temperance said, looking at the diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band on Angela's finger.

Angela blushed, placing a hand on her stomach, "Hodgins…"

"Really?" Temperance asked, forgetting her mind numbing pain for a moment.

Angela laughed, "Yes, really." Angela took out her wallet and flipped to a wedding photo. She stood in an elegant yet sexy dress, and Hodgins stood next to her, grinning goofily."

"That's great Ange." Temperance said, trying to remember anything from the picture. She watched as Booth walked past the door, following Dr. Valois and another Doctor Brennan didn't recognize.

"Why was Booth here… why was he calling me Tempe?" She asked, looking at Angela.

Angela sighed, looking to the door before looking back at Temperance. "I know you probably don't remember this sweetie, but you two are engaged …"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N- thanks for reading, I'll update by next weekend. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Booth entered the room with the doctor, completely unaware that Temperance had just learned of their engagement. "Tem- I mean Bones, we just found out what happened to your memory…"

Dr. Valois took a step forward. "You were given so many drugs following the attacks that I'm amazed they did not react to each other in other more damaging ways... But one side affect of mixing these drugs is memory loss, which obviously is what happened to you. On a better note though, you seem to have no other side effects. So after a few days of observation and you heal up a bit, we can send you home."

"What's the chance of me regaining my memory?" Temperance asked.

"Well the chances go down with time, but stay calm, and be optimistic. Use things like pictures and video to try to jog your memory."

"I asked my chances…" Brennan repeated.

The doctor sighed, "With the amount of drugs found in your system… I'd say no more than 50 right now…"

"That's…that's not bad." Booth said, trying to convince himself everything would be okay, "That's half!"

"He was being generous Booth…" Temperance said solemnly, not breaking her eye contact with the doctor.

The doctor took a deep breath, "Let's not jump to conclusions, only time will tell. Don't push yourself to remember, and don't worry about getting everything back right now, just your injuries is enough to try to wrap your mind around." He smiled reassuringly to Temperance and Booth before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"So where's everyone? Hodgins, Zach?..." Temperance paused, "Cam?"

"Hodgins and Zach are coming by tomorrow morning and Cam…" Angela looked up at Booth then back to Temperance, "Cam left shortly after I got engaged."

"Why?"

"We'll tell that story another time." Angela said, smirking up at Booth.

Temperance sighed, and then asked suddenly, "How long was I in here?"

"After the surgery you were unconscious for almost three days, and then you were in and out of consciousness for three more." Booth explained.

Temperance looked up at him; she couldn't believe they had been together, or that he had ever convinced her to get married. She knew it had to be some kind of exaggeration; she and Booth were never that close, she would remember it.

"I want to see my x-rays." She said suddenly when Booth caught her staring at him.

"Sweetie are you sure?" Angela asked with a sigh, you were beat up pretty bad…"

"Yes. I'm sure." Temperance said as Booth grabbed the x-rays, which he had kept near the bed knowing Temperance would want them.

Temperance held the first x-ray up to the light, examining each one before speaking.

"The fractured ribs suggest I was hit…" Temperance winced, taking a deep breath, "I was hit multiple times in the stomach with a blunt instrument, suggesting a bat or possibly some kind of pole…"

"Yeah…" Booth said softly, his voice full of guilt.

"The breaks and fracturing on my arms and hands suggest I fought back… I was most likely knocked out, then given the drugs, other wise I wouldn't have been able to defend myself…" Temperance stopped suddenly, putting the x-rays back into their envelope. "I want a mirror." She said to no one in particular.

At first neither Booth nor Angela made a move, but after an awkward silence Angela walked over to a drawer and pulled a large mirror out of it. "You're healing really well." She said with as much optimism as possible as she rose the back of the bed slightly, stopping when Temperance hissed in pain.

After drawing in a deep breath Temperance began to examine her face in the mirror, moving it slowly with her unbroken arm. There were two large fist sized yellowed bruises on her face, one beneath her right eye, and one on the bottom of her jaw. There were also a few small scratches, concentrated on the left side of her face. After silently surveying the damage to her face, she noticed her hair. It was her natural color; she had apparently gotten rid of her highlights in the last 20 months.

"You brushed my hair didn't you?" Temperance asked Angela, noticing there were no tangles in her hair.

Angela smiled, "Of course sweetie, I wasn't going to let you get all ratty."

Temperance stared at Angela for a moment. Angela looked different too. Her hair had been cut shorter, and her face was slightly rounder from pregnancy, but more than that Angela looked genuinely happy; not just drunk at the Christmas party giddy, but genuinely happy.

Booth, on the other hand, looked exactly the same other than dark circles under his eyes.

"Crap…" Booth said, checking a text on his phone. "Munroe came up with an alibi."

"Seriously?" Angela asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

"One of our cases?" Temperance questioned.

"Yeah, you had the guy in a corner…" Angela said disappointed.

"I'll be back tonight." Booth said quietly walking toward the door, "I assume you still know my number, call me if you want to Tem- Bones." Booth stared at Temperance for a moment before turning to Angela, "Stay with her? I'll call you with an update." He said quickly, putting phone back into his pocket and reluctantly walking toward the door. "Rest up."

"Is this the guy who attacked me?" Temperance asked slowly.

"No Tempe, Booth put the guy in jail with a broken jaw and gun shot wound to the leg."

Temperance took a deep breath, "I don't remem-"

"It'll come back Tempe…" Angela said softly before breaking into a smile. "The baby's kicking." She took Temperance's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It likes you."

"I can't imagine Hodgins as a father." Temperance admitted.

"Jack is ecstatic." Angela said, a girlish smile coming to her face. "He can't wait to be a father; he walked through every bedroom in the house trying to figure out which would be the best nursery. Each room had a pro con list on the wall, and there are a lot of bedrooms." Angela explained, laughing lightly, "And he's gotten so protective, I swear he knows more about the baby stuff than I do."

"He wasn't scared at first?" Temperance asked, getting drawn into Angela's story as she always had.

"We were both terrified… It was actually you that calmed me down."

"You're going to be an amazing mother Ange…"

Angela opened her mouth to say something but quickly caught herself and touched Temperance on the shoulder, "You need to get some rest sweetie, and I have to pee. I'll be back with the whole group tomorrow."

"Bye Ange."

Temperance let her head fall back against the pillow, too many questions were running through her head too quickly, and just trying to piece things together was giving her a headache. How did she end up with Booth? And how did he convince her to get married? Did they live together? When was the wedding supposed to be? Did people accept their relationship? Had she really started to believe in love? Was she still close with Angela? Did she have a new book yet? How was Zach progressing? How was work? Temperance let out a single sob, then released all her questions in the form of tears.

* * *

A/N- reveiws are appreciated! 


End file.
